


Everyone Deserves Their Happy Ending

by Savi_Kay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Peggy Carter, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Gets A Hug, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Knows this is Fanfiction, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson has Self-Esteem Issues, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Helps Bucky Barnes Recover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savi_Kay/pseuds/Savi_Kay
Summary: What? No. There has been no Marvel movies since Captain America:Civil War. What are you talking about? Russos who? Nope. Tony and Steve talked it out, and everybody is fine and dandy, living in the compound together. Also, Pietro is alive because why not. He's sassy and I like him. Peggy doesn't die either because I love her and also moments with recovering!Bucky. Maybe a teeny teeny tiny bit of angst occasionally. But everyone gets a happy ending :))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Everyone Deserves Their Happy Ending

Do not say the IW word, the E**game word, and don't you dare even mention those R brothers in this household. You will get grounded. Everyone gets a happy ending. Let me know if there's a character you want me to work in :) Lots of team bonding. Happy moments. Maybe lovey smut, we'll see. Like... This is gonna be all tooth rotting sweetness. They deserve it, after all. Everyone gets a hug :)) Good and happy and healthy relationships. Maybe smut eventually?? But it'll be fine. :))) There might be a hurt/comfort chapter sometimes, but I'll label it, and it'll all be fine in the next chapter. Lots of hugs and blankets, and everyone works it out :)))) Oh, and Bucky knits :)))))


End file.
